


Symphony

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: Shadam - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Pidge, Dick Lotor, Don’t hate me, Dr Coran, Gay Shiro, Homophobia, Homosexual, I think that’s it, Lance’s family hates him, M/M, Nice Voltron gang apart from Allura, Teacher Shiro, This is my first Archive book, Whore Allura, well his father does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: When your born you gain a floating grey note over your head. The note will vibrate when your soulmate is near and change colour when you sing with them for the first time. However, if you sing with the wrong person your note will grow smaller and smaller until it disappears and all that’s left is a shell. These people are called lost notes. The lost note’s soulmate will feel negative emotions and become defensive and aggressive sometimes even suicidle. Lance McClain is a weird Lost note, since his last song was forced out of his mouth.Lance didn’t loose his soul but instead became super depressed And mute. he wears a mask too hide the hurt he feels.Keith Kogane is the soulmate of a lost note that happens too go to his school. And he knows who it is.Will Keith be able too convince Lance too sing with him?
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Klance - Relationship, Lotor/Allura, Shadam - Relationship, Shiro/Adam
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Lance McClain was always strange. He was a bafflement too all who met him, a puzzle that couldn’t be solved. His pieces always kept changing orientation, shape and size. Until he broke. 

Keith Kogane has always been short tempered and brash. And according to Shiro, was an absolute pain too rais- Shiro: Hey! They did not need to know that! Adam: Shut up Kashi and Let the author tell the story. Anyways, Keith had always been rude and spiteful.until, that is, his soulmate lost their note. Ever since then Keith has become closed off and a mystery. One day he stumbles upon his soulmate being raped by Lotor and decides to take action.

so let’s follow them as they walk their paths until they cross and travel the road of the unknown together


	2. Character summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title.

Lance McClain.  
Age: 16  
Soulmate: Unknown  
Likes: hunk, Keith,Pidge, Shiro, his brother.  
Dislikes: Lotor, his gang and just more Lotor.  
Status: Unpopular Bullied nerd.

Keith Kogane  
Age: just turned 17   
Soulmate: Lance McClain  
Likes: Hunk, Pidge, his brother, Lance  
Dislikes: Everyone and everything other than his likes.  
Status: popular Bad Boy

Lotor Daibazaal   
Age: 17 1/2  
Soulmate: Allura Altea  
Likes: His gang, Allura’s woman parts.  
Dislikes: Keith, Lance.  
Status: Popular bully

Allura Altea  
Age: 16 3/4  
Soulmate: Lotor dickhea- sorry. Daibazaal   
Likes: Lotor’s D I C K, men’s parts on anyone tbh.  
Dislikes: Lance  
Status: popular Whore

Hunk Garret  
Age: 17  
Soulmate: unknown  
Likes: everything  
Dislikes: Lotor  
Status: super popular cook

Pidge Holt  
Age: 15 1/2  
Soulmate: don’t have one. All she needs is tech.  
Likes: Keith, Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Adam, laptops.  
Dislikes: Black coffee and Lotor.  
Status: feared techie

Takashi Shirogane  
Age: 21  
Soulmate: Adam McClain  
Likes: Adam, Keith, Pidge, Hunk   
Dislikes: Bullies.  
Status: Well known teacher

Adam McClain  
Age: 20 3/4  
Soulmate: Shiro (Takashi)  
Likes: almost everything  
Dislikes: Bullies, discriminators and racism.

Well these are all of the characters that will appear in the story so far. I am sorry about not posting chapters yet. I will soon, promise! Also, Wow! I didn’t expect this many views in a day! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!


	3. Meeting (Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith prevents Lotor from raping Lance in a hallway. Please be warned Slight NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So, I am also on wattpad if any of you want to know. My account is Aquarius15102006. I also accept constructive criticism so feel free too comment.

Lance felt the wind being knocked out of him as he was shoved into his locker, dropping all his books.

“Well lost note? Ready too speak? Or are you to scared?” Lotor sneered down at his crumpled form.

Lance closed his eyes and shivered. He couldn’t call for help since it had been years since he had last used his voice.Lotor snatched the front of his shirt and hauled him up to pin him against the locker.

“When I’m done with you, you will wish you hadn’t been born.” Lotor hissed by his ear, stretching a hand down too Lance’s pants.

Lance whimpered when he felt something hard and long press up against his thigh. Tears dropped down his face as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Lotor shoved a slim fingered hand into Lance’s pants, stroking Lance’s hardening member. Lance let an involuntary moan forced its way up his throat.

“He~ you slut” Lotor crooned while grinding his member on Lance’s thigh. 

Suddenly Lotor’s form grip was torn away and the invading hand vanished. Lance crumpled too the ground hiding his face as he heard the sound of a fight going on. Lotor then whispered something and the noises stopped. Lance lifted his head too see a pale face with concerned enchanting misty purple eyes staring into his. Lance flinched when the man held a hand out towards him. Footsteps thundered down the hall towards them and Adam, his brother, came into view followed by his husband Takashi Shirogane. Lance whimpered again and Adam crouched down while the Purple eyed wonder stood up and conversed with Professor Shirogane. 

*Are you okay? What happened?* Adam signed. 

Lance shakily raised his hands and in sign language told his the whole story. Adam looked furious when he was finished. Lance then signed too Adam.

*I feel sick. Can I skip the rest of today and go back too the dorms?* Lance asked.

Adam nodded and then replied aloud.

“However I don’t Want Lotor taking advantage of you so Keith is going too go with you. And before you ask Keith is the guy over there who saved you and alerted us.” Lance nodded and stood up.

*Does he know sign language?* Lance asked Adam.

“No. Just use your phone, okay?” Adam said.

Lance nodded and made his way over to Keith and Professor Shirogane.

“Hey. Are you alright?” Keith asked.

‘Yeah. I’m okay. Adam said to take the day off and since he doesn’t want Lotor to take advantage of me again he wants you too come with me.’ Lance typed out on his phone then turned it around too show Keith.

“Yeah, That’s okay with me. What’s your name? Mine is Keith. Keith Kogane.” Keith said with a head tilt and confidence in his voice.

Lance blushed and typed quickly ‘Lance. Lance McClain.’


	4. A/n freaking out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof.

I have my drama scholarship auditions tomorrow and I am totally freaking out right now! Help mehhhhhhhh. Please can you give me some advice as to how too keep myself from freaking out?


	5. Meeting (Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re following Keith as we watch the scene once again unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals. Thank you all for bothering to read this! I honestly wasn’t expecting many views. Thank you again!

Keith was trapped in his thoughts as he wandered down the hallways. Who was his soulmate? He knew that his soulmate was a lost note but he was determined too find them. Keith has always loved the idea that someone was made for him, would love him no matter what! As Keith wandered down the hallway he heard a bang come from the locker corridor the just passed. Keith back tracked and saw a- wait. Was he seeing an Angel? Beautiful flawless skin. Wonderful curly chocolate locks and mysterious ocean eyes. Keith faintly registered the buzzing of his note beside him. Wait, BUZZING? He turned his head and saw his note spinning round his head like crazy.

“Ok stop! I get it.” Keith mentally shouted at his note.

He then realised that the situation with the Angel was going to get a lot worse if he didn’t step in. Keith whipped out his phone and texted Shiro his location and a brief explanation as to why he will be receiving a detention later. Shiro quickly texted back that him and Adam were on their way. Keith pocketed his phone and ran towards Lotor, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and tossing him away from his Angel. Lotor stood up as Allura and her friends were sensible and ran like the fuckin’ wind. Lotor however wanted to claim his prize and swung a fist in Keith’s direction. Keith turned and flipped Lotwhore over his shoulder and too the floor pinning him to the ground by placing his foot on his shoulder.

“Give up yet? Or do I need to break your arm?” Keith snarled.

Lotor just smirked and held his hand up in surrender. Keith let him up and Lotor grabbed him, pulling Keith’s ear to his lips.

“Fine. You win this time Kogane. But mark my words, I will be back to claim my pretty Blue’s virginity” Lotor whispered sickeningly sweet in his ear.

Keith pulled away and stamped on Lotor’s foot and Kneed him in the crotch.

“Not if I have anything to say about it you perverted mother fucker.” Keith growled.

Lotor stood turned tail and fled. Keith looked back behind him to see his angel cowering on the floor. Keith crouched in front of him and those mesmerising blue eyes opened. Keith stretches a hand out towards him but stopped when the beauty flinched. Keith turned his head around too see Shiro and Adam rushing towards then. Adam went straight to his Angel as Shiro pulled him away.

“Shiro, that’s my fucking soulmate.” Keith whispered too his brother.

Shiro’s eyes widened then gained a mischievous glint.

“Well, little bro, that guy just happens to be Adams little brother. Lance McClain.” Shiro replied.

Keith’s eyes widened as Lance made his way over. Lance typed something onto his phone and turned it around for Keith to see. 

‘Hey. I’m not feeling well so I’m gonna head back too the dorms. Since Adam doesn’t want Lotor taking advantage of me again, could you come with me?’ Lance typed.

Keith nodded then tilted his head and poured a little cockiness into his voice.

“Sure. My name is Keith. Keith Kogane. What your name Angel?” Keith asked. 

Lance blushed slightly and Keith counted a win in his head.

‘Lance. Lance McClain’


End file.
